Team VIPR(Viper) of Beacon
by RazorWhipFanFic
Summary: This group of first year students must learn to work together,since they are a lrik the take action kind of kid and is a celebrity and the greatest Dragon Tamer in three kingdoms.Piper,a perky and energetic 16 year d Rizer is very different from the others.


THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.I HOPE U ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME.

It is the first day for Vulrik at Beacon his father would watch him off on the first day of school,but he had to go on a mandatory was at the stop on the line to get on the sky ship."Vulrik Stimes."the staff member yelled."Here.",responded Vulrik."Leave your suitcases here and go on with your carry one.",Vulrik did as ordered and went aboard the looked out the window as the city of Vale began to get smaller and was 15 years old.

Vulrik wore a green shirt and black has Spiky black hair with green and red weapon was a pair of golden knight armor gloves and had a big golden sword that would kill a could also that shoots out plasma wasnt a very social didn't make any friends at his old was an outsider.

"Hi there.",a very perky girl girl came behind him."H..Hello."Vulrik responded.

"I'm Piper and over there is my brother Rizer.",said looked confused because no one ever talked to him."Did someone pay you to come talk to me?",Vulrik said very mellow."No I just like to meet new people and make new friends.",Piper was very perky and energetic for a 16 year short red tights under a short blue and had a blue wolf wore a pink tank top with a blue jacket and had blue wolf ears with white inside."Well...My names Vulrik and I'm 15 years old.",said Piper and Vulrik were talking Piper's brother,Rizer,was walking towards then arrived to the window,where they were and pulled on Piper's human ear."Ow ow ow!That hurts!"Piper screamed."Stop being a pest.",said started to chuckle and said,"She is not being a pest don't worry."." she talks to thinks she is annoying and bothersome.",said Rizer.

"Yeah,me and her were just getting to know eachother.",said wore black jean with a grey t-shirt under a black cloak with silver has black hair with white has black wolf ears with white on the inside and a black wolf tail."So you guys are twins.",asked Vulrik."Yeah,but people hardly believe were related.I mean he's all dark and broody,while I'm perky and super energetic.",said Piper."So what's your weapons?",Vulrik asked."My weapons are two swords that both individually can turn into a pistol,also they can be combined to become a sniper rifle.",said Rizer."My weapons are sword size daggers that can conduct electricity.",said then looked at a caged covered by a sheet."What's in the cage?",asked picked up the cage and moved the sheet."This is my DragonBird 'Flames'.He can grow bigger than this but it's much easier to carry him this way.",Vulrik phoenix looking bird woke up and flapped its wings leaving fire dust particles in the put the cage on the ground and put on his golden knight gloves.

He opened the cage and the bird flew flew around them letting fire dust particles rain onto put out his arm to let 'Flames' land on then patted 'Flames' on the head."Are you sure Ozpin would let you come in with that.",asked Rizer."Yeah,my father took it up with him."Piper squealed and said "Can I pet him?"."Not unless you want to burn your hand.I was there when he had hatched,so he considers me his mother slash he trusts me and his fire doesn't burn just has to get to know you guys.",Vulrik hears people freaking out and getting excited to meet Iris Dragoneer was still looking at 'Flames'.Looking at his orange and red a tail feather as long as a hand."Who's that?",Vulrik asked Piper."I like people,but she is one person I don't like.",said Piper."Yeah,she's the most arrogant and selfless person I've ever name's Iris Dragoneer,she looks nice,but right on the surface she thinks she's better than everyone if it isn't her it not considered perfect.",said Rizer.

Vulrik then opened 'Flames' cage to let him go back in.'Flames' flew into his cage so Vulrik would close the then put the cage on the ground and asked the twins to watch 'Flames'.People were crowding Iris and awing at pushed his way through the he reached to the front of the crowd there she was.A girl with long blonde wore a long white skirt with a white jacket with silver had her hands on her hips,waiting for them to stop gocking over her."OK OK,leave me be so I can enjoy this ride.",Iris said commanding people to leave her alone." was right,she is stuck up.",said then looked in Vulrik's direction and said"How dare you call me stuck up.I am the greatest dragon tamer in the world and a celebrity throughout three you call me 'stuck up' with a commoner voice.".Vulrik then stammered,"I'm s...sorry?",he said other first years stepped away from Vulrik and Iris."It's too late to say sorry!",she she put out her hands and out came a katana with a black hilt and a silver then held it the blade at Vulrik's face and said prepare for battle,commoner!".Vulrik stood there saying nothing until he started running towards Piper and Rizer.

Vulrik ran until he reached the grabbed his bags and cut the ran after she cut the corner she got pushed had his hand out and said,"I started to get train when I was five.".Iris then got up and picked up her then said,"I started to get trained when I was three.".They then vanished and re-appeared together as they clashed their swords together."I'm going to defeat you so that these other commoners will learn not to fight with me."Iris said as she tried to hit Vulrik with her katana."I'm going to beat you to prove that your not better than us.",Vulrik jumped back and charged at went flying and flipped over onto her back.'He beat me.A commoner beat me.'.That thought ran through her mind over and picked up her katana and hand it to her."You were just have to work on your fighting style.",said chuckled."I bet now you feel better taking me down my high horse.",Iris sighed and said,"To be honest I wanted you to be my friend.".Iris looked at him a shocking face and said," be 'friends'.".Iris then put out her hand for a of a handshake he gave Iris a hug."Uhh...So what's your name."Iris said in awkwardness."My name's Vulrik Stimes and those two over there are Piper and Rizer.",she then looked over at them."Piper is a bit energetic,but you will get used to it."


End file.
